The Escape
by spatulalover
Summary: Its been 4 long torturing years litterally since Isabelle was kidnapped. With Tylers son now 4 and Jenny now 10. She would do anything to get back to Tyler. But things aren't always as simple as they seem. Not in Ipswich. Sequel to I'm Home.
1. The escape

Introduction.

The Escape.

Chapter one.

By Spatula Lover.

I bet you weren't expecting that fact. I wasn't either.

I wasn't expecting anything I got. Anything I have.

Turns out he used Lydia to find out where we all were. Now is attached to her and she is being held captive too. I've made a few promises in these 4 years. The first one I made was that I promised I would get her out of here some day.

I'm still trying to figure out how.

We are now living in a small town. Its nice I admit. The concept however, isn't so nice. I have to say Chase is a man of his word. He is using Jenny to get at me. Make me do what ever. But he doesn't just have Jenny anymore he has my baby boy Charlie.

Tyler's son.

There have been a few occasions where he has threatened to kill Charlie. Charlie is the only thing I have that gives me hope that one day I will see Tyler again; Even if I have to wait forever.

I'm forced to live a lie. Chase and I well to the Seeing Eye were married. And Lydia is my sister. Jenny and Charlie are our kids. Not that anyone in this family looks alike. We live in a large house on the outskirts of the village. I don't leave the house other than for shopping. People just stare they just don't ask questions. Even when they hear screams in the night from Jenny as Chase scares the living daylight out of her. I walk down the streets black and blue yet people just look on. That's what's wrong with the world.

Jenny. She is ten years old. Already witnessed things I would never wish upon any child. Or anyone. She is still my little soldier. She is what I always wanted to be. She is in fact Bulletproof. As for Charlie, Well he is 4 years old; Looks so much like his father. But he grows up not knowing his father and being forced to live with a man that hates him.

You see Chase doesn't know, now I have bared a Son with the power I can no longer bare another. I just have to stick with this life until I can find a way out. Ipswich is a long way away. But every night I cry wanting so badly to be able to go back save my family, including Lydia who has become like a sister to me, and get away from this fake tortured life.

I need the Escape.

* * *

There is the introduction :) Well Let me know what you think.


	2. Hold your breath Let the pain pass

Hold your breath. Let the pain pass.

The escape.

Chapter2

SpatulaLover.

"Jenny put that down," I instructed my ten year old daughter who was, at this moment, messing around with the dinner I had spent all afternoon making.

_Playing perfect wife._

Looking after the four year old, must touch everything in reach boy and trying to figure out an escape from this hell hole.

However I did it I needed to get back to Ipswich; Even if it was just an hour. To see the guys at least, get Lydia and the kids out of here.

Of course I would have to come back but at least I kept one promise and that's the most important one.

I mean I would have to come back. Even if it meant I died. Just to keep him away from Jenny and Charlie.

You think I'm insane. I think I am too but they are my kids. You would understand if you were in my position. Thank your lucky stars you're not.

Okay now I'm insane. I'm talking to MYSELF.

"You're not insane, just justifying" Jenny said sitting on the draining board, staring absentmindedly out the window. I sometimes forgot she could read minds. As she got older it was harder to block her. "And we could do that."

"Must you invade my thoughts Jennifer Lianne Blane?"

"You mean Collins,"

"I MEAN Simms, remind me to change the name,"

"Anyway mum, I was thinking. I get ill. So ill that we HAVE to go to Ipswich infirmary because that is the only place they treat my disease in the area." She said. A smile tugging at her lips. She had been planning this.

Well she learns from the best.

"You know as well as I do that he would take that risk." I warned.

"He wouldn't if I were the only thing helping him get what he wants from you and Lyds." She said now looking at me with her piercing blue eyes. They reminded me of Reid. I laughed to myself. Now she was older I could have these sorts of conversations and she would actually understand. She was so wise.

Growing up too fast.

Her hair was now past shoulder length in loose ringlet curls and she was very tall for her age, mistaken for 12 sometimes doesn't always work _my _way.

"I think you need a reality check dear in case you haven't noticed we ARE in prison, maximum security, it will take a few more years to plan a good prison break. Stop the scheming."

Leave that to me_._

She huffed and walked to the living room where Charlie was also just sitting. Its like everyone is on edge and I don't know why.

I do tend to just let Charlie do his own thing. Yes I know he is only four years old. But looking into his eyes, Is like looking into his father's eyes and seeing Tyler staring back, vacant eyes as if he had given up in despair because he couldn't save me. Maybe that's true. It's been four years after all.

I felt sick. I wanted so badly to just see him across the road, just to look at him one last time and have a better memory than a horrified face as I was jumbled into the back of a van.

I will get to him somehow.

_But._

I wouldn't promise anything, I can't make another promise I will cease to keep.

I stared meaningfully into the pan. Wanting the chicken to char grill itself.

Maybe if I stare hard enough it will get scared and cook.

_Stop thinking crazy._

Well if I was at home it wouldn't be crazy. And I mean _home_ home. Not sorry excuse for a prison home. Being with Chase has drained lots of my power. I can barely read minds anymore.

Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear.

His jet black car pulled up the drive. I got that anxious feeling. He got out the car and slammed the door.

Great, bad mood.

Now watch this Oscar award winning acting of the perfect wife.

This is just plain torture.

"Hello Chase," I called in a sing-song voice.

"Hey,"

"Dinners almost ready" I said looking at the chicken.

_Nope still not scared enough though ey mum?_

Oh shut up. I appear to have a voice in my head that won't go away.

_Okay I'm gone._

One of these days Jenny I'm going to kill you.

Chase walked up to me and kissed the back of my neck. I shivered, I was repulsed my skin was literally crawling. I closed my eyes tightly and waited until it passed.

"Was your day good?"

"It's never good--" I sighed "--Unless your here," I added to the end of my sentence before he could react.

"Well someone has to work don't they?" He said smiling. I turned away from him and scowled at the chicken.

Chase was chatting to me in the background. I wasn't really listening. Something about Lydia and dinner.

"Are you even listening?" he said raising his voice.

"Uhuh,"

"Listen to me when I'm talking to YOU!"

He grabbed my shoulders and forced me to look at him. His face was a picture of rage. I didn't say anything. I don't think I actually dared. I just looked at my feet.

He slapped me.

"You are not worth this." He spat before leaving. I sank to the floor. How the hell did it get to this?

"Izzie?" Lydia said rushing in. She just got in from work. She sat in front of me and examined my cheek. "Does it hurt?"

"Not anymore." I whispered.

"Its bleeding."

I wiped my hand across the mark; it stung with the salt from my hands.

I held my breath. Let the pain pass.

* * *

_Well sorry it took so long. The computers still broke :( Yeah. _

_Umm bit of a dull ending but you get the point. _

_Reviiew. _


	3. Finally Getting Somewhere

Finally Getting Somewhere.

The Escape

Chapter 3

SpatulaLover.

_Tyler_

Hold your breath. Let the pain pass. I've heard that one before and I've tried it before but its a lot harder than it looks. The pain stays. And man it bugs you every day. After 4 years you think you would get over it. But knowing it's entirely my fault, that's just guilt sitting in my stomach.

I sat up and stared around the familiar bedroom. I had taken to staying at Izzie's house. Her parents vowed they would never come back. I suppose that's a good thing. I dragged back the covers getting a waft of her smell and the trapped air gets released. I smiled for a moment. I was still thinking of a way to get her back.

But as always things aren't always as simple as they seem. I don't even know where she is for a start.

I climbed into some jeans and walked downstairs. I left everything how it was; even jenny's toys. Reid isn't so supportive about all this waiting. He just desperately wants to do something without thinking it through. As for me, I work at my dad's restaurant when I can but mostly I wimp out and mope around the house.

I remember when I first came to terms with the fact she was gone. I actually grew a beard I sat for so long. Some days I fall back into that.

Today was one of those days. I grabbed a beer and sat in the couch. I stared at the T.V even though it wasn't on.

Where is she?

I curled up in a ball. I felt like a girl who had just been dumped. Like something was missing.

I sat for hours staring at the blank screen when there was a slamming on the door.

"Baby boy, get off your arse now!" Reid shouted through the door.

"Its open," I called back. Still motionless.

He stormed through and stood in front of the T.V like an angry wife.

Oh god _Wife_, why did I pick _that_ word?

"What?" I snapped.

"Caleb wants to talk to you," he said throwing a top at me.

"Why?"

"What's with the one word answers let's go!" he grabbed my arm. I just glared at him.

"You don't know what it's like to know the person you love is gone and you can't have them!"

He sat next to me and sighed.

"Yes I do. Do you not remember the whole reason I left England, the whole reason Izzie got depressed. The whole reason you and I argued. I know what it's like to not be able to have something that's within your reach. Now it's been 4 years and you have done nothing but sit here like you have.....no legs. I'm a dad now. And I can't care for you as well as Harvey. Now get off your ass and get to the colony house before I kick you there."

He got up and headed to the car.

Oh you're shocked. Yeah Tia got pregnant. And well Reid went through 5 stages of shock rather than grief. So they got married. Reid thought it was right to stand by her. Which I'm glad he did. Harvey is now 3. As for Caleb and Sarah; Married with Twins Angela and Jacob who are about 4. We were shocked at the twin part. But we have to wait and see about that. Pouge and Kate have James. Who is 4 and speaking like there is no tomorrow. Like Kate.

So I'm the only single and childless one. Which you know helps me keep positive. (note the sarcasm)

Anyway I pulled the top on and walked half heartedly to the car. Where Reid was sitting with Harvey. I climbed into the seat.

"Hey Uncey Ty." He said laughing. He was like a tiny Reid. Same Piercing blue eyes but he had Tia's dark hair. I laughed there was something about this kid that always made me happy.

"See you finally came round to my way of thinking," Reid said pulling out of the drive.

"Yeah well I slept up until that moment."

"You didn't sleep; I could feel it that's mostly why I came over,"

"Yeah you got me." I said in defeat.

"You haven't all week because I haven't which sucks, so please get some sleep, I'm beginning to get cranky."

"Beginning?"

"Look who's back," he said as me pulled up outside the colony house.

Not totally back; My hearts still missing.

I walked down the familiar star case lit with candles that were flickering slightly in the breeze. I got down to the bottom and Caleb and Pouge were sitting in their seats.

They looked like strangers.

"Hey guys," I said sitting in my chair.

"Oh you made it out of bed then?" Pouge said sarcastically.

"Made it out of Kate?" I retaliated. Lack of sleep admittedly made me snappy.

"Good one," he said laughing.

"Tyler, I've been thinking, I have a plan."

"Really?"

"Well, she hasn't left the country because I contacted border control and they won't let her out if he tries."

"So what we just walk all over America?!"

"Let me finish Tyler" Caleb said raising his voice. I slumped in my chair.

"They must have a phone line, meaning they must be registered. We can trace it."

"It took us four years to think of this?" I said not quite believing myself.

How could we be so stupid.

"That is a brilliant idea my friend," I said smiling finally we were getting somewhere.

* * *

_Chapter three......the boys are getting somewhere, they can save her._

_You hope ;)_

_Reviiew. _


	4. Just a Bad Dream

Just a bad dream.

The Escape.

Filler Chapter 4.

SpatulaLover

Tyler

I ran back to the house and across the fields it was miles. My feet really hurt but I had to get back as fast as I could. I jumped straight through the window into the living room.

"Oh Isabelle where do you keep the yellow pages?" I said to myself as I tore the room apart.

I found all the phone books in the tiny cabinet in the corner of the room. I started with the yellow pages.

Please let this be the right Collins.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hello," an old man's voice said from the phone.

"Oh, sorry I have the wrong number."

"Are you sure sonny?"

"Umm yeah ,"

"Do you not want to talk to me?"

"I have the wrong number." I said quickly before hanging up.

I scratched out the name and carried on ringing for hours. It was 9 o clock when I had finally given up for the day.

I got up and walked warily to the kitchen and grabbed some cold pizza then went back to my 'moping' couch. It actually had my body shape in it. I slipped back into the shape and rested my head.

How could it have got to this? I could be doing so much more. I could have walked round every house in America. I should have walked round every house.

Now I probably won't see her again.

I carried on eating my cold Pizza. I think it was a bit off, it was like eating a rock.

Nice.

I spotted a CD lying on the desk in the corner of the room. I walked over to it. It was Evanescene, Izzie's favourite band, at the time anyway. I smiled. I wanted to listen to music anyway. Why not put it on. I then went to the HUGE stereo system she had. I put it on and skipped to track 9, Hello. Her favourite song, then went back to the couch and closed my eyes.

It was like I could hear her singing.

Sitting in front of me, gently playing the piano.

Singing so softy; lulling Jenny to sleep then smiling at me with her deep blue eyes.

Voice of an angel.

_Playground school bell rings, again.  
Rain clouds come to play, Again.  
Has no-one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello, I'm you mind giving you someone to talk to.  
Hello._

_If I smile and don't believe,  
Soon I know I'll wake,  
From this dream.  
Don't try to fix me I'm not broken,  
Hello. I'm the lie living for you so you can hide,  
Don't Cry_

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping,  
Hello,  
I'm still here  
All that's left of yesterday._

The song finished but my imagination continued. She was still humming as she put Jenny in her bed. Then a look of horror appeared on her face and she screamed.

I shot up.

Just a bad dream.

I walked to the phone and dialled the last number in the phone book.

It rung 4 times before someone answered.

"Hello,"

* * *

_Well it's a filler building up on the next chapter which I am witting after I post this. :)_

_So don't worry about the length of this._

_Reviiew xx_


	5. It all fell dark

* * *

It all fell dark.

The Escape.

Chapter 5

SpatulaLover.

We ate dinner in total silence. It hurt to move my mouth every time I opened it the wound re opened. I knew he hit me, but I didn't realise he had something in his hand. So dinner was very uncomfortable.

_What happened mum?_

**Jenny just be quiet and eat your dinner.**

_Tell me what happened._

I ignored her this time. I rolled my eyes then met the gaze of Lydia who seemed worried. I shook my head then continued to pick at my chicken. I had to admit it was nice I just didn't want to eat anything. 15 minutes passed and Chase announced he was going to the pub.

He left and locked the door behind him. Leaving us without a key.

I washed everything up while being bugged by Jenny every two seconds.

"So are you gonna tell me,"

"No."

"Why,"

"Becuase,"

"Because why?"

"JENNY JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" I screamed before going to the music room.

I sat on the piano stool and cried. The tears ran down my cheek and stung as they ran over the cut.

"Mum," Jenny said opening the door slightly.

"Uhuh,"

"I'm really sorry," she said. Looking at her feet.

"It's fine, I'm just freaking out a little." I said with a nervous laugh. I really was turning crazy.

"Can you play me a song......"

"Sure, go get Charlie and I will play you something to help you sleep."

She ran off and got her brother. Something to help them sleep, they needed that, Chase has kept them up a lot recently. It's starting to show on Jenny's face. Amongst all the scars and bruises. Her face shot round the corner with Charlie in her arms. She put him on the sofa and then lay down herself.

"Right close your eyes, just concentrate on the music, not the lyrics okay?"

"Okay mummy," Charlie said. With a sleepy look in his blue eyes.

"Mum?" Jenny said.

"Yup."

"This is your favourite song isn't it."

"One of them, now close your eyes."

I started playing the piano softly

_Playground school bell rings, Again,  
Rain clouds come to play, Again.  
Has no-one told you she's not breathing,  
Hello.  
I'm your mind, giving you someone to talk to.  
Hello._

If I smile and don't believe,  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream.  
Don't try to fix me I'm not broken  
Hello  
I'm the lie living for you so you can hide.  
Don't cry.

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello.  
I'm still here.  
All that's left of yesterday,_

I lifted my finger from the keys. I smiled to myself as I heard the soft breathing from my babies. Success! They are sleeping.

I picked up Charlie and kissed his forehead. Then held him so close to my chest. I thought of how happy our life would be if he was with his father, all the parties, the Christmases, all the birthdays, Proper schooling and a house full of love. My little guy has never known any less.

I sighed and awoke from my daydreaming.

When I looked up I saw the biggest spider I had ever seen in my life.

"SHIT!" I screamed.

Jenny's eyes shot open. I heard her breathing fasten then relax again.

"It's a spider." She said grabbing it and throwing it out the window. I completely froze up.

"Thanks Jenny," I hugged her with one arm; the one that wasn't holding a sleepy boy who surprisingly slept through my screaming.

"Stay here I'm gonna put Charlie to bed." She nodded and sat down again. I walked upstairs into the tiny box room that is Charlie's room. It reminded me of Tyler's room, his teddy sat on the bed. I tucked him in with his bear and kissed his forehead again. A tear escaped my eye but I wiped it away. I sat on the end of his bed. And stared at the wall.

I was thinking when someone rang. The annoying noise brought me out of the daydream with horrible abruptness.

"Jenny get that," I called.

* * *

_Jenny__._

"Jenny get that," Mum called down the stairs. I walked to the phone and answered it. We probably had the worst ring ever. It was high pitched and annoying.

"Hello,"

"_Oh hey....I must have the wrong number, sorry_" A strangely familiar voice called down the Phone.

Why did I know this voice. It sounded depressed and husky. Like he had lost something important, Maybe broken up with a girlfriend....or boyfriend. Who am I to delve in the personal lives of others? Well when I can read minds I guess I am a person to do it.

But there was something annoyingly homely about this voice.

Wait.

"Pah," I asked hesitantly.

"_Jenny_?" The voice said perkier.

"Tyler!" I shouted.

"_Jenny, jenny get your mother NOW_!" he shouted. I ran upstairs with the phone as fast as I could get up there.

"I can't believe it's you." I said. Just as the door swung open. It was chase.

My heart skipped a beat. But I carried on running.

"PUT THAT PHONE DOWN!" Chase shouted after me.

"_Jenny get to your mother now, don't give up baby girl"_ he whispered in his fatherly voice.

"I promise Pah, I will get you there,"

I burst into Charlie's room, threw the phone at mum then slammed the door and locked all the locks that were installed.

"Its, Tyler." Was all I could manage. Her face went pale as he picked the phone up. I was trying to barricade the door. Steel wasn't strong enough. Neither was I.

* * *

_Izzie._

Tyler....Tyler. TYLER. Alarm bells were ringing. Chase was banging on the door. Charlie woke up screaming. Jenny was screaming trying to fight chase with mind power.

"Tyler." I said.

"_Babe, I am so sorry its taken so long where are you I'm coming to get you,."_

"5 Ellison lane in the village of Ickleton get here soon.- Charlie stop crying baby it's okay Shhh, Jenny love you so much don't give up."

"_Charlie?"_ he said.

"Your son." I whispered.

"_I'm gonna get to you in one day, Or less, No matter what okay, I'm there_." He said his voice cracking.

"Ty I love yo—"then chase burst through the door.

Then all the screaming stopped.

Everything faded.

It all fell dark.

* * *

_Well there you go. But as I say...its not always as simple as it can be in Ipswich. Ha. _

_Reviiew. x_


	6. Blurred Vision, Blurred Voices

Blurred Voices Blurred Vision

Chapter

The escape

Spatula lover.

"She probably isn't gonna make it,"

There was a faint beeping sound. Constant but slow. Blurred Voices and blurred vision.

"Her BP is dropping but we think we have stopped the internal bleeding she is very week and although she can open her eyes she has no recollection of where she is or why she is here." The deep voice continued.

"As for the girl, major head injuries nearly every bone in the body broken, the mother landed on her,"

"But what actually happened doctor?" A woman's voice questioned. It was faint over the annoying beeping sound.

"Hit by a speeding car, she was holding the girl then flew about 12 feet in the air into the forest trees nearby the road. The car had driven off and they were left for dead."

"So we don't know who they are?"

"No, they will just be two more deaths on this hospitals records."

2 More deaths. Deaths.

Deaths.....

2?

Where was I ?.

Who was the other person.

I can't die!!

The pain was unbelievable. It was difficult to breathe and this beeping sound was droning in my ears.

Within the next few hours I had fazed in and out of consciousness. The beeping noise became fainter every time I woke up.

"Is she making progress?" The high pitched woman said.

"She is responsive but her heartbeat is not powerful enough to keep her awake for long." The man replied.

"What about the young girl?"

"Appears to be in a koma but the head injuries may keep her their permanently until death,"

Young girl? Jenny? Jenny my jenny?

I opened my eyes slightly the brightness nearly blinded me.

"Jee-nny" I groaned it felt like my throat was on fire.

"She is awake," The man said rushing to my side, I felt cold hands on mine it was enough to really make me open my eyes. He started yelling for the help and all these sorts of long words I didn't understand.

"Miss, miss who are you?"

"Where's Jenny" I muttered. The beeping sound got louder. This was like an annoying alarm clock.

"Who is jenny?" The woman asked.

"Jenny, JENNY!" I said trying to move. The agony just drew me back down again.

"Don't move miss, your badly hurt, is this jenny?" He said drawing my attention to the battered girl in the bed beside me.

Her blonde curls were stained red with blood. Her face black and blue, her breathing was faint if any at all.

"Yeah that's jenny," I said to the nice man.

"Jenny who miss?" He replied.

"Jennifer Lianne Simms," I sighed. Haunted by the image of my baby girl almost dead before my eyes.

"Simms as in Tyler Simms?" The woman said. She had red curly hair and a face I knew I recognised.

I nodded as much as I could without causing siering pain all over.

"Then your Isabelle Blane? I knew I recognised you,"

I turned to her and smiled. Before the beeping noise faded again and the lights dimmed.

"What happened?" the woman asked frantically.

"She's bleeding internally again, GET HER TO THE OPERATION ROOM NOW"

So sorry it took so long to update but I've gone back to school now and soo much work its ubelieveable and my laptop was broken from the beginning of summer till yesterday, Im really sorry

Forgive me?

xxxxxxx


	7. Maybe I am Crazy?

Maybe I am Crazy.

Chapter 7

The escape.

Spatula Lover.

Tyler

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH"

I woke up in a cold sweat. I was trembling with adrenaline.

That had to be one of the most terrifying dreams I've had in a while.

I was trying to catch my breath. But every time I closed my eyes I just saw bright headlights. I don't even know why I was dreaming it.

"Shit Tyler you scared the hell out of me" Sarah said running down the stairs half dressed holding a baseball bat.

"Sorry Sar, umm nightmare," I said trying to tell the truth without the details.

"It's okay honey, what was it about?" She said. Looking at me with her motherly eyes. Even I couldn't resist.

"I was, well I don't know if it was even me but they were running through a forest away from something. But as they were running they were crying. Sobbing, their legs were so painful but they kept running. Looking back as if they had left something behind. They also had something in their arms. Like another person. But they were limp. Not breathing properly. It was like, I knew what I had to do but I couldn't do it. Then they ran out onto the road where theses really bright headlights appeared. They screamed then I woke up."

"Oh," She said looking at me, head slightly tilted.

"Shouldn't you go find Caleb?" I suggested. Trying to break the silence.

"You kidding me? He sleeps like a log unless someone's using he is completely useless"

"Oh right, he thanks for lending me the couch,"

"No problem, I refuse to let you stay in her house any longer I swear to go its driving you insane" she said smiling at me. I stared at her blankly. "Well Ty, I mean the yesterday when you ran all the way here saying you know where she is, seriously no-one knows I know you don't wanna hear this but she is gone,"

Well yeah I kind of haven't told the girls I've actually spoken to Izzie, I was going to yesterday but I was so anxious Caleb used on me so I fell asleep... I think. Damn Caleb. Anyway that remark reminded me of everything I needed to do now.

I jumped up and grabbed my jeans and tee from yesterday.

"Tyler what are you doing it's like five in the morning!" Sarah said confused.

"Look Sarah, I do know where she is, I rang her I spoke to her, I need to save her."

"Tyler, I think that dreams gone to your head,"

"Sarah I need to go," I said rushing towards the door.

"Tyler, you're not in a fit state to go anywhere!"

She stood in front of the door. Women.

"I'm not CRAZY Sarah; only Crazy about Izzie now let me out of here!"

"No." She said folding her arms over her chest.

"You. Don't. Understand." I said getting quite frustrated.

"Tyler, calm down okay? Sleep a little and I will get Caleb and ring a doctor and everything will be fine."

"FOR GOD SAKE SARAH, I SPOKE TO HER OKAY, AND I SPOKE TO JENNY"

"What?"

"And....she's got ....my son." I said sighing and falling back to sit on the stairs.

"Wha-?"

"And Chase, he...he burst in and the line died. I don't know where she is, if she is even alive anymore and it's my fault because I wasn't there, and I'm still not there, Sarah I need to go now, before it's really too late. I need to see Her, Jenny, Charlie and we need to save Lydia."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to but Caleb made me—" I was cut off.

"CALEB!" Sarah screeched almost supersonic. Before I knew it he was on the stairs above me along with Angela and Jacob.

"What happened Mummy?" Angela said sleepily.

"Why didn't you do anything last night!" She screamed at Caleb grabbing the phone harshly dialling Kate and Pouge's number.

Caleb stood there silently while she screamed at him for being 'Careless' 'Egotistical' and an overall 'shit bag' in her words. Yeah she was angry. I wasn't really listening to their argument. I was too busy thinking.

5 Ellison Lane in the village of Ickleton that's quite a distance away. I suppose we could just take the main road out of town.

"Caleb, I can't believe you!"

"Sarah he was not in the ri—"

"I don't care Caleb this isn't about you!"

"Why are you shout—"

"You're meant to be the responsible one!"

"I thought it wasn't about—"

"Urg Caleb it's like talking to brick wall with you."

Sarah was now hitting in Tia's number. Caleb Had put the kids in the living room but I knew they could hear everything. Caleb sat down next to me. We both sighed as we listened to Sarah order them to get down here this second.

It was like in one of those films where everything happens around you in fast foward while you just sit there. The amount of times Kate, Sarah and Tia paced around the guys like they were something to eat.

This was a waste of my time.

Time I could be using to get Izzie back.

I tuned into the conversation and everyone was screaming at each other.

"Well I didn't know until now either thank you very much Tia!" Reid said.

"Well why aren't you doing something!" She retaliated in another supersonic screech.

"We would be if you weren't shouting at us."

Then I picked up on Kate and Pouge. I wish I hadn't to be honest.

"You, I Don't believe you. YOU HAD ALL THIS TIME YET YOU SAT AROUND ON YOUR BACKSIDE."

"I WAS WORKING SO YOU COULD GET ALL THE EXTRAVAGANT THINGS YOU ALWAYS WANT."

"I never want."

"You always want Kate."

"Well you could have been thinking too."

"So could you, you women aren't incapable of thinking though YOU ACT LIKE IT!"

The room went silent. Caleb and Reid both shook their heads and grimaced because they knew he shouldn't have said that. I don't think I have ever seen the girls so angry. Their looks could kill. And I was half expecting Pouge to drop dead.

Then Kate slapped him.

Ouch.

Then the screaming started up again.

"OH FOR GOD SAKE GUYS YOUR ACTING LIKE CHILDREN!" I shouted slamming the door and heading for my car. Reid then ran out. Followed by everyone else. We all jumped in our cars with the kids too. And sped off out of Ipswich.

I kept having images of headlights. Running. Breathlessness and pain. Excruciating pain. But I don't know why. Or who it was.

Maybe I am crazy.

* * *

Okay it's weird admittedly. Just give it some time okay and all the crazy ness with make sense.

Hahaha! Like thats gonna happen it never makes sense I hear you say. Well Yeah just trust me okay?

And I know it's gone downhill. But I mean it's difficult to show everything. I need to make a movie. Lol :)

Anyway review to make a girl happy. A girl with a very injured leg and had a bad day.

xx


	8. Amnesia

Amnesia.

Chapter

The Escape

Spatula Lover.

I opened my eyes, fully this time and got that familiar bright light pain. I pushed myself so I was sitting upright and I looked around. The whole room was completely white. It was like being in a psychiatric ward.

Maybe that's where I am.

I ran my fingers through my hair expecting it to be so much longer. To my surprise it ended above my shoulders.

My hair. Then I looked at my hand a huge needle was pointing out of it.

I could see my blood.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLP!" I screamed. My heart was racing. Then that annoying beeping sound got faster. I realised what it was. I was on a heart monitor.

What happened?

I started to furiously look around. Jenny was no longer in the room.

Where was she?

Jenny.

Shit.

Is she dead?

I screamed even louder this time as something caused a searing pain in my chest. It felt like I couldn't breathe.

The young doctor burst in.

"Miss, what's wrong," he said in a husky voice. I pointed to my ribs. He lay me down.

"You have broken your ribs. Its best you don't move."

"Where's...Jenny" I said breathlessly.

"In the next ward over," he said. Looking down.

"Why isn't she here?"

"Miss," he said in a reasoning voice. I was not in the mood for reasoning.

"Tell me where my little girl is or so help me I'm gonna throw this heart monitor at you!"

"She is in a coma and it's likely she won't ever wake up."

I felt like my heart stopped. I ran my hands over my face. Causing more pain.

"Can I see her?"

"I will get a wheelchair" he said before exiting the room.

After he left that familiar woman came in. She smiled at me

Why don't I remember her.

"Hello," she said.

"Hi,"

"Umm I have the results of your brain scan."

"I had a brain scan?" I said. Confused.

"Umm, Yeah. Have you been suffering any amnesia effects?"

"I don't think so..."

"Okay tell me this, do you remember who I am?" she said sitting on the edge of my bed.

"My nurse?"

"No come in Isabelle think harder." She said grabbing my hand. I really feel like I should remember her, her curly red hair is so familiar. But as hard as I tried I don't remember.

"I'm sorry I don't" I said shaking my head.

"Kira Snider, your year at Spencer." She said smiling at me.

Why don't I remember? I know the name. I don't even remember Spencer academy.

"I don't remember, I'm sorry,"

"Oh no," she said looking away from me.

"What?"

"You seem to be suffering with mild amnesia,"

"WHAT?!" I shouted. No I can't be I remember some things.

I remember that I have to go to Ipswich.....

I don't know why.

I remember Charlie, Jenny and Lydia.

I remember Chase.

And that's about it.

"It will come back," she said smiling as I started to cry.

"What if it doesn't, what if I can never get back my old life? What if, what if...."

I burst into tears. Okay, so chase tries to kill me? Fair enough, but I would have rather died than not remember anything.

"Hey, don't worry. It will come back you just have to find something that will trigger the memories, something from the past,"

Everything was falling to pieces. I manage to escape that hell hole, he steals my son who was my only ticket my only hope for me to get back to.......... someone.

Great I can't even remember the person I was meant to get back to.

This caused more tears.

At this point my Doctor came back with a wheelchair. I was lowered into it. But that was my body. My mind and soul was still sitting in that bed. Falling to pieces every second I thought about the fact I can't remember anything.

I was wheeled into Jenny's room. It was silent other than her life support machines. I couldn't quite believe my eyes. She was in some state. I just let my emotions take over me. My eyes

began to pour.I rested my head on her bed and hugged her. Somewhere deep in me wanted her to hug me back, it was that irrational part of me that just wanted her to wake up, be as

right as rain, then we could leave and find Charlie and Lydia and get on with our lives. But there was that nagging little voice that reminded me she would probably die and there was

absolutely nothing I could do about it.

**_One day later._**

I was still lying with my head on Jenny's bed. Nurse upon nurse has tried to move me but I refused. Becoming a dead weight before them so they couldn't move me.

In this room minutes felt like hours. It was so depressing. I wanted to badly to get out of here boy who was with some evil bastard but I couldn't.

This is probably the worst part of being a mother, being absolutely helpless.

The doctor had come in to remind me I needed a check up. At first I refused but I heard jenny's voice in my head telling me to go because I was being stupid.

"I will be back in a moment jenny hang on in there," I said my voice cracking.

He took me into his office and examined me. To his surprise my ribs had healed almost the internal damage was healing quickly but my amnesia still remained.

What can I say. I forced myself to heal. Then I forced the doctor to dismiss me.

I do love my powers.

Within an hour I was given the all clear (even though I was not in a completely fit state) and I was in jenny's room again, wearing a comfy pair of jeans and tee. Better than the hospital stuff.

As I lay listening to Jenny's heart monitor I remembered the night Chase ruined my life.

_He burst in through the door. My heart stopped. Charlie froze and Jenny was on the floor._

"_You fucking bitch," he screamed at me as he threw a punch my way. I heard Charlie scream as he went for him. I threw myself in the way and took another blow to the head. _

"_Leave him alone, this has NOTHING to do with him,"_

"_YOUR ALL THE SAME, SCUM OF IPSWICH, YOU DESERVE TO DIE,"_

"_But you wouldn't do that Chase remember you love me?"_

_He picked me up and stared at me in the face._

"_I could never love a slut like you," he spat before throwing me out onto the landing. I was knocked out as I fell down the stairs. I woke up and I heard Jenny screaming as he beat her up. I tried _

_to climb the stairs but I could hardly breathe. _

_Then the screaming stopped. I don't know what made me able to climb the stairs but I did it. I burst back into the room, threw Chase back into the wall winding him, giving me a split second to _

_grab the kids. Jenny was hardly breathing. Blood all over her, and Charlie was in complete shock. I shot down the stairs and kicked down the front door. II didn't have time to grab car keys. So I _

_began to run down the drive. I passed Lydia._

"_Izzie what's happened?" she screamed as Chase burst out the door. I needed to make a decision fast. Jenny needed the hospital. I couldn't run with them both. I handed her Charlie kissing him on the forehead. _

"_Take him, hide, don't let Chase find you, I will come back for you, I promise. I love you Charlie" I said sobbing. Then sprinting through the forests, I heard Lydia Jump into the car and pull off. I looked down at Jenny and she looked up at me. _

"_I'm so sorry Jenny," I whispered. Then her eyes closed. I held her tightly. In the distance I heard cars screeching. A woman scream._

_A scream I knew. _

_Crap. _

_I ran out onto the road when I turned I saw a flash of headlights. _

I don't remember any more than that.

Why did I give up Charlie, I am the world's worst mother. I started to sob again. I felt jenny move.

I looked up and she was convulsing. I shouted for a doctor.

"Jenny please god survive this,"

I said as 10 surgical staff burst in the room trying to save her. I just slid backwards and curled up in a ball on the sofa and watched in horror.

* * *

Ohhh. Does she survive?

Will Izzie ever remember tyler.

Does she find Charlie and Lydia.

Only time will tell

Review.

X


	9. Fatherhood Has Changed Him

Fatherhood has changed him

Chapter 9

The Escape

Spatula Lover

Tyler.

I was speeding down the motorway at 100mph. Reid, Tia and Harvey Behind me, behind them was Caleb, Sarah, Angela and Jacob and behind them was Pouge Kate and James. Everything was still pretty awkward between them all. I don't suppose anyone is speaking. I put my foot down on the accelerator as we passed the traffic. It was now 11 at night I had been up all day trying to concentrate on the road. I could see Reid in my rear view mirror. He looked agitated.

For some reason he had developed this extra power this has made him very sensitive to everyone else's feelings, yeah Reid sensitive. I'm as shocked as you are.

It's changed him for the better though. I could feel him staring at me. And occasionally looking back to see Caleb, I knew they were gonna make me pull over in a sec; which they did. Reid raised his lights at me and I pulled over in the gas station. I needed a refill anyway. I got out and started to fill my car up with gas.

This is the bad thing about journeys, having to stop. Having to stop when you need to get somewhere and fast. I knew it was gonna be at least 4 more days until I got to her, but I needed to make it as fast as possible. This of course was difficult when you have the cavalry. I knew I should have gone on my own.

I rested my head on the car. Listening to everyone's conversations.

When I lifted my head up I was Pouge playing with James pretending he was an aeroplane. Caleb was holding a sleeping Jacob and Angela and Reid was feeding Harvey. How I wished I was doing that too.

I wanted to be playing with Charlie and Jenny, teaching them everything they needed to know. I just wanted to be their father. I ran my fingers through my hair then paid for my gas.

When I turned around Reid was standing next to me. He nodded to Tia who climbed into the driver's seat of their car.

"Mind if I ride with you for a bit baby boy." He said looking at me strangely.

"Sure, why not." I said getting in. I could see Caleb and Pouge doing the same. Reid slid into the passenger seat and slammed the door.

"So why am I graced with your presence tonight Blondie," I asked, tired of all these question games.

"What's wrong man, your vibes are driving me mad. I can hardly concentrate"

"What the hell do you think is wrong Reid!" I said. He grimaced as my sorrow turned to anger.

"Wanna talk about it?" he said in a calm voice.

"I have a son." I almost whispered. I saw Reid's eyes widen in shock.

"Since when,"

"Since I last saw her, she was pregnant then but I don't know what's happened to him,"

"Shit man that's huge."

"No Shit,"

"Who knows?"

"You and Sarah," I said tapping the steering wheel with my nails as I put my foot down.

"What's his name?"

"Charlie, Charlie Simms."

"That's nice." Reid said, kind of lost for words.

"You know, I don't blame you for being so speechless times that by like a million and you get to where I am, don't feel like you have to fill the silence, I like it quiet, I can think."

"But it's your thinking that's making you vibe, what else is bothering you?" he said. God this boy is good.

"A dream." I said turning to him.

"Care to elaborate on that," He said in his very Reid like manner.

I explained to him what I explained to Sarah, he nodded and carried on watching the road. I'm glad I have Reid to talk to nowadays.

"I'm sure it's nothing man."

"A whole lotta nothing," I sighed.

"Maybe you should get some sleep,"

"Oh so you think I'm crazy too?"

"Oh Ty, come on man I never said that, I'm just saying coz your eyes, they give it all away."

"Reid, you're such a woman," I said pulling over into a premier inn.

I turned off the engine then turned to look at Reid.

"Hey Blondie, Can I ask you a couple of things?"

"Sure man, shoot."

"When and if I get Izzie Jenny and Charlie back, will you be his godfather? And secondly, what do you think to the name Charlie Reid Simms?"

He smiled and laughed.

"Of course I will and that is one heck of a kick ass name!"

We met up with everyone else. We bought some rooms and before I knew it everyone was asleep. I lay in bed remembering the journey I had with Reid. Fatherhood really has changed him. But I think I miss the old him sometimes.

* * *

Well hehehe have to wait till next chap to find out about jenny.

I'm writing a new story. Reid and OC this time. I thought after all the things that happened in Come home I better write him a story. 

Review.


	10. Umm who?

Umm Who?

The Escape

Spatula lover.

I can tell you now. There is nothing more painful than watching your child die right before your eyes and knowing there is absolutely nothing you can do about it.

For a split second when the line went flat, I felt mine go flat too. I pushed past the doctors and ran to her. I hit her on the chest and blew into her mouth performing CPR. There must be something I could do.

It all happened so slowly. The build up of emotion, me banging on her chest, tears pouring from my eyes.

Then the reaction of nothing.

_Has no-one told you she's not breathing?_

"_Jenny, I love you so much, don't give up baby girl,"_

"Oh Jenny," I said resting my head on her chest.

I lay there for about 10 seconds, empty. Just feeling so much sorrow I overloaded. My whole life literally crashed around me with one enormous explosion. I can't lose everything, not now. Not ever. My throat went tight and my rib cage suddenly became smaller but I found the energy to speak.

"Jenny, why, jenny come on please, Please come back to me, your all I have, I need you baby girl, PLEASE, PLEASE" I sobbed into her chest.

I heard a beep.

I listened,

Another beep.

Her chest rose slightly.

The doctors watched in amazement as her heartbeat rose to a normal beat.

I couldn't quite believe my eyes and ears. I thought I was hallucinating. Then the doctors rushed over.

"Stable." One announced.

I felt like I could suddenly breathe again.

A few hours past, I just sat there watching her. Praying she doesn't die on me again. Kira came in again and suggested I get some sleep. I lay on the sofa and closed my eyes.

"Only for a second okay jenny," I whispered before sleep consumed me.

I dreamt I was in a large house. Jenny was there, Charlie too and we were all happy. Then a man walked through the door, he had the most amazing eyes I had ever seen in my life. I ran towards him and jumped into his arms......... I felt happy. It's weird because it's such a distant emotion to me recently.

I woke up again because doctors and nurses were rushing around the room. I sat up and got immense head rush.

"Woooah" I said to myself as I steadied.

I looked around the white room as the doctors gathered around the bed.

I thought the worst as one said.

"No way, this is unbelieveable"

"Wait No JENNY!" I said rushing through the crowd of doctors. Had she died on me again?

"Mum?" she said, eyes open.

Her wonderful blue eyes.

"Jenny," I said going to hug her, but I was pushed away.

"Its too dangerous," A doctor said to me.

"Let me hug my daughter," I said calmly.

"No its dangerous," He said again blocking my view from her.

It started from my toes and worked its way up my whole body, this red mist decended.

"One last time, nicely, let me see her."

"Look ma'am I've already said, its too dangerous for you to touch her,"

Shouldn't have said that sir.

"NO!" I shouted, "The only thing that's DANGEROUS is you keeping a mother away from her child, now MOVE." I said pushing him out the way and running to Jenny. I wrapped my arms around her and held her, tears of happiness forming in my eyes.

"I love you so much Jennifer,"

"Where's Chase?"

Can you believe that, the first words she utters to me in weeks concern the bastard that caused all this mess. The Idiot that ruined my life. The prick that has taken my baby from me.

The one that I want to physically watch suffer and burn and die a thousand deaths just so I can be satisfied that I have got my own back. Equal amounts and more possibly of physical and emotional damage he has caused me.

But I didn't know where he was.

What he was doing.

And to whom he was doing it to.

That thought sickened me. A cold chill ran through my bones.

There was many possibilities. But I'd rather not think about that.

"I don't know baby girl,"

"Well where's Tyler." She then said.

"Tyler Who?"

* * *

Hehehe. Sorry I haven't written, this has been prepared for a while. Just not uploaded. I've had so many problems. I almost broke up with my boyfriend. Argued with my friends. Found out some things I shouldn't have, All together it's been heartbreaking.

Well a lesson I have learnt from this experience. And some free advice for you guys.

Don't ever change for anyone. Be who you are all the time. Don't live your life for others.

Well what doesn't kill you makes your stronger.

Review dear readers.

xxxx


	11. Ruins

Ruins

Chapter

The Escape

Spatula Lover

"I want my baby," I said, tears forming in my eyes. I was curled up on the sofa in Jenny's private ward. The fact that my baby was missing was just about homing in on my emotions.

"Mum, don't worry Tyler will find him."

I cringed. I hated the fact Jenny was using this name and I had no recollection of why.

"Jenny, I would appreciate it if you stop talking about my alleged husband, it confuses me." I said, she sighed and turned away from me.

Great. I could hear her begin to cry.

I walked over to her bed and sat in front of her.

"I'm sorry baby" I whispered and stroked back her blonde curls. She closed her eyes trying to blink back the tears. I felt so bad.

"What's wrong?" I asked, hoping she would enlighten me some more.

"You don't remember your own husband, the one you have always loved, what's to stop you forgetting about Charlie or Lydia or even me...." She just crumbled, I went to hug her and she just pushed me away.

My daughter hates me, fantastic. This is all HIS fault, everything bad in my life is HIS fault. He RUINED my life. I could feel my blood begin to boil. My limbs went tense. I grabbed my coat and blew the door open with my ever returning powers.

"Be back later." I called to jenny with my jaw tight. I thundered past reception where Kira stopped me.

"Izzie where are you going, you can't leave her?!"

"It's all his fault!" I screamed. She looked into my eyes then backed off.

"What happened to your eyes?"

"Nothing," I spat. I knew exactly what had happened to them. They had gone deep red. They flare different colours if I get deep into a mood.

Kira tried to restrain me but I just pushed her back a stormed out of the hospital cursing. I knew I was in my small town.

"Where is he," I shouted beginning to run to the town centre. I pushed through the crowds, they all were staring at me. Like they knew everything about me.

This just made me angrier.

One woman who I faintly remembered as my next door neighbour, his class, perfect family, she would never help me when I asked for it. The bitch was looking at me down her nose. I just walked straight up to her.

"What exactly is your problem with me? Is it that I'm dressed not the season, is it that I've got red eyes, or how about I've been through 4 years of torture? And all you have ever don't

for me is treat me like I'm shit on the bottom of your shoe even when I was crying for help. You are what's wrong with society." she said nothing. "That's what I thought; now tell me

where my house is!" She pointed to the derelict looking building in the hill. I ran towards it, ignoring all the traffic on the road. It was about half a mile run, I was out of breath. I got to the

drive and the house was burnt, lit from the inside.

Everything was disintegrated.

"FUCKING BASTARD," I screamed at the top of my voice sprinting towards the remains. I found my piano, nothing but dust and ivory. All my clothes were now ash. All of everything we owned now distant memories, and nothing of their where about anywhere. I broke down and collapsed in the mess.

"Why," I just said; running my fingers through the ash.

It's not like this was a happy place, I don't even know why I am missing it that much because I'd rather the torture house be burnt, but it hasn't burnt my memories with it, just taken all the tiny good ones. And taken my baby with it, I must have lay there for a good few hours until I saw 4 cars pull up on the drive. I didn't know who it was so I hid in what was the kitchen.

I saw a blonde man get out of the car with a dark haired man, whose face looked devastated. Behind them a woman with black hair got out her car holding a little boy who looked so

much like the blonde man. She handed the boy to the blonde man and hugged the dark haired man, who was now crying. Then a tall muscley man with long dirty blonde hair climbed out

of his car with a dark woman and a little boy. They too looked devastated. Then lastly a petite blonde woman and a tall and mysterious man got out of their car. Holding a little girl and a

little boy. They began to walk towards my house. I picked up a large wooden stick and ran onto the drive.

They all looked shocked to see me.

"Get the hell out of my land" I called welding this piece of wood above my head.

"Izzie," the blonde man called.

"Who are you, why do you know me?" I said backing away from the man who was walking toward me.

"It's me, Reid?"

"I don't know you!" I screamed. Then the dark haired man with blue eyes walked toward me. He reminded me of my baby.

"Look I really don't know who you are either, will you leave my land, I know it's not much but it's ALL I HAVE ANYMORE," I was really screaming.

"But Babe, it's me.... I came all this way to find you, why don't you remember" the dark haired man with blue eyes that reminded me of my baby said.

"I told you I don't know who the hell you are, tell me who you are,"

"I'm Tyler, Tyler Simms, That's Reid and Cynthia and Harvey and Pouge, Kate and James and Caleb, Sarah Jacob and Angela." Tyler said.

I began to lower the object and calm. Tyler walked toward me again.

"Hey just because I know your name doesn't mean you can get close to me okay? I've learnt not to trust anyone."

"Izzie, what happened to you?" The one called Caleb asked. His brown eyes staring in despair.

"What happened? The bastard beat the shit out of us, then almost killed my daughter, stolen my baby and Lydia and hit is with a car then burnt down my house."

"Well your safe now babe" Tyler said edging towards me.

"I'm never safe." I said dropping my wood and running the same track as I did not long ago.

I heard one of them run after me. But I didn't look back. I could feel them gaining on me. My lungs were burning. I then felt another one join the chase. Calling after Tyler (obviously the one who was running after me) He then grabbed my hand and swung me around to face him. I struggled trying to get out of his grasp. He was in tears.

"Izzie, please, please remember I can't handle this game," he said

"What game?" I spat still trying to break free.

"You must remember, we are married"

"What is with everyone, I'm not married!" I shouted finally breaking free. "Now if you excuse me my daughter is in hospital and I am going to see her,"

And on that note I ran very fast away from the crazy guy calling himself my husband.

* * *

Mwahahaha, I'm evil I know, life isn't always as simple as it seems..........

Reviiew. xx


	12. Through My Eyes

Through My Eyes.

The Escape.

SpatulaLover

Tyler

We pulled into the village of Ickleton. The name kind of gave you an idea of how big it was. Big enough for a town centre. Small enough to not get lost, there was this every growing sense of danger rising in the pit of my stomach. It also could have been excitement. I was gonna have her back in my arms again.

"Where did you say she lived?" Reid asked looking out the window.

"5 Ellison lane,"

"And where is that?"

"No idea."

I rolled down the window and looked at the three cars behind us. We pulled over and I got out of the car. "

"We don't know where the lane is...you got a better map?" I asked Pouge.

"I think we do lemme just grab it. Can you hold James?" And before I knew it a 3 year old was thrust in my hand.

We were parked just near the town centre. I could see all the busy people walking around, going around the shops. I kind of dazed off looking at the blurry colours.

"What's all that shouting." Sarah said looking concerned. She stood on her tiptoes trying to see over the crowd.

"Sounds like Izzie?" Caleb said half jokingly because let's face it, she had fire in her. We all laughed then remembered it could actually be her.

"Shit" Reid said. Cynthia ran towards the crowds desperately looking for her best friend. She said a glimpse of her running through a gap in the buildings.

"SHE'S THERE GO GO GO!" she screamed running back to the cars. She grabbed Harvey and put him in the car.

I jumped in the hummer and Reid just about got in as a drove off. Not long now babe. I saw her turn a corner and followed as fast as I could.

* * *

We found the house. It looked really decrepit then as we got closer we realised it had been burnt down.

Were we too late? Was it even Izzie she saw? I jumped out the car. I could hardly believe my eyes.

"A-are you s-sure this is 5 Ellison lane?" I said feeling tears reach the corners of my eyes.

"I'm sure Ty" Reid whispered from beside me. He too looked devastated

How could I have possibly been so late? I acted as soon as I found out where she was, and now I'm pretty sure she burnt with the house.

But how could I have been so stupid as to ring the house anyway. Why didn't I walk every house in America like 4 years ago! Why didn't I try harder?

Kate got out of her car and hugged me. That's when the tears flowed. I felt like my heart had broken again; smashed into billions of pieces, the pieces slowly ripping apart my internal organs. That's how you can die from a broken heart.

"I'm sorry man," Caleb said. I went to say something but she ran out from nowhere.

You have no idea how amazing it felt to just see her, alive, in front of me there was this overwhelming happiness like I wanted to explode, and I was smiling like a goon. She was alive, breathing. But she was welding a piece of wood.

What's going on, doesn't she recognise us?

"Get the hell out of my land" she shouted, a fierce look in her eyes.

"Izzie?" Reid called out. He seems almost as confused as I was.

"Who are you, why do you know me?" she said

"It's me, Reid?"

"I don't know you!" She screamed.

I walked towards her hoping that it was all just a game, an act Chase had made her do. She stopped and tilted her head slightly looking at my eyes like she knew me but there was nothing portrayed on her face.

"Look I really don't know who you are either, will you leave my land, I know it's not much but it's ALL I HAVE ANYMORE," She was really screaming.

"But Babe, it's me.... I came all this way to find you, why don't you remember" I said really wanting her to show some recolection

"I told you I don't know who the hell you are, tell me who you are,"

"I'm Tyler, Tyler Simms, That's Reid and Cynthia and Harvey and Pouge, Kate and James and Caleb, Sarah Jacob and Angela." I said.

Her eyes flared back from a weird pink colour to her normal blue eyes that I remember from years ago and people say soon your forget a face, and the pain becomes less but I have never forgotten those eyes that's why the pain is still as much. I started to walk towards her again, almost subconsciously.

"Hey just because I know your name doesn't mean you can get close to me okay? I've learnt not to trust anyone."

"Izzie, what happened to you?" Caleb called. I could sense this beating him up, Izzie was like his little sister.

"What happened? The bastard beat the shit out of us, then almost killed my daughter, stolen my baby and Lydia and hit is with a car then burnt down my house." She called out. Horror with the past.

"Well your safe now babe" I said moving towards her again

"I'm never safe." she uttered before disappearing.

I could not help what I did next. It was an action on impulse. Adrenaline pulsating through my veins I just ran after her. I needed her back in my life and she was so close yet so far, every moment slipping further away from me becoming more and more out of my grasp and there was nothing more I wanted to do that just touch her, make sure that she isn't just some hologram.

I heard Reid Running after me calling my name but I didn't look back. I needed to get to Izzie.

I finally managed to grab her. She was fighting me, trying anything to get away. I guess she would bite her own arm of like a coyote. Again my eyes just flooded.

"Izzie, please, please remember I can't handle this game," I said

"What game?" she said with some spite in her voice

"You must remember, we are married"

"What is with everyone, I'm not married!" she shouted finally breaking free. "Now if you excuse me my daughter is in hospital and I am going to see her,"

There we go, heartbroken again. Million pieces. Through internal organs. I didn't even have the strength to run after her, Luckily the guys had already got the cars and Reid just carried me to one. We were on her trail again. This was all too familiar.

* * *

Well yeah its just his account of what happened. :)

Oh I'm writing a new story. About a girl called Lexi Parry. [Pouge's sister]

'Once again I woke up, not in my bed. Somewhere completely different to where I fell asleep. Why does this keep happening? Stupid visions. I looked around. I was on the motorway out of Ipswich?

"Garwin, I need a ride....again" '

Be sure to check it out if you like it. I will carry this one on aswell. I cant leave it there now can i.

Revieww. x


	13. A Kiss to Remember

A Kiss to Remember

The Escape

By Spat

_I don't own the guys, if I did there would be a remake of the covenant swim scene many times ;) Sorry for the lack of updates. BUT HERE IT IS......_

This can't be happening. Its madness, I am not married; I think I would remember is I was married....then again I don't remember a lot of things.

Why is everything so damn difficult?

I climbed the staircase of the hospital in tears. I wish everything would just fall into place for once. I got to the top of the stairs and walked slowly along the brightly lit corridor. It reminded me of a mental asylum. Everything was too clean, I didn't fit in here, I had a read blotchy face from crying, weeds and branches in my hair. I was anything but clean.

I got to Jenny's room and it was flooded with Paramedics and Doctors. I ran in and she was jolting, in some sort of fit.

I ran over to her but got held back, not by a doctor this time. No.

By the same man who was calling himself my husband. The same man who looked like my Charlie. The same man who's face was red and blotchy, who's touch was so fine and gentle I wanted to melt.

He was now hugging me tightly against his chest, as I screamed at the sight of my baby girl convulsing dying. Feeling that sense of helplessness I always got.

The tall man with dark hair and dark eyes walked over to jenny, he touched her arm and she immediately stopped jolting. I was just clinging onto this man as he carried me to the sofa.

How in heck's name did he get there so fast?

The doctors and nurses did one last check on Jenny and then left. Leaving Me, the guy who is convinced I am married to him, the guy with dark mysterious eyes, a blonde one who was gorgeous despite that fact his years had caught up to him and a overly muscular guy with a piercing stare. I can honestly say I have never felt so much uncomfortable tension in the air, even when I was forced to speak and be civil to Chase.

We sat in silence watching jenny. About 15 minutes later she opened her eyes.

"Jenny!" I said hugging her, she was shaking scared.

"Mum, it was him!" she said burying her head in my shoulder. I gripped on to her tightly, running my finger through her hair.

"What happened?"

"I saw him, I saw Charlie he is scared mum!" she said breaking down. I turned around to look at the man with the mysterious eyes. Pleading with him silently to help my little girl. He gave a warm smile.

"Jenny," he said in a deep voice. She jumped and looked at him.

"Uncle Caleb?!" she said, disbelief in her voice. HE smiled at her. She looked back at me, then to him and launched herself from her bed into his open arms. Maybe we did know these people. I watched in astonishment.

She hugged him tightly. Then she screamed with excitement.

"PAH!" she screeched. Almost back flipping out of mysterious eye man's arms. Into the 'husbands'

"Jenny, oh my gosh it's really you, look how beautiful you are, I have missed you so much,"

"Never ever leave, mum has been going spare," she said pulling away and hugging the blonde one and overly muscular guy; who just about crushed her under his strength.

She ran back over the husband guy and sat on his lap. I however just sat on the bed in utter shock, not understanding.

"Izzie, do you remember now?" Husband guy said smiling at me. I shook my head.

"She lost her memory when we got hit by the car,"

I began to cry,

"It's not east being me you know, my daughter remembers you, I can't even remember that I am meant to be married, my baby is missing along with my best friend, they are hostage with some psychopath rapist abuser and I am completely messed up. Not to mention I can read minds and change the colour of my eyes. I am a freak,"

The blonde one walked up to me and hugged me.

"Legs, you are not a freak"

Legs? What a weird name.

"We will get back Charlie and Lydia," overly muscular guy said smiling at me.

"We just have to get your memory back," Mysterious eye guy said.

Days passed and finally Jenny was admitted from hospital. I had learnt the guy's names.

Caleb (mysterious eye guy) Reid (blonde) Pouge (overly muscular one) and Tyler (husband). I was strange being around them; they were such a tight nit group every decision was made from them all and everything seemed to work. Even their children got along like adults. We stayed in a hotel for a week before deciding to leave to a town called Ipswich to regroup. I remembered Ipswich so I was happy.

"Got everything?" Tyler said to me as he flung the last of the suitcases into his massive hummer. I smiled and nodded at him. Picking up Jenny and carrying her to the car.

"I can put a seatbelt on mum, I'm not four anymore" she said reminding me. I do tend to return to my old ways before...everything. I laughed and went to climb in the passenger seat. Reid grabbed my arm and pulled me backwards.

"Hey," I said tucking my now extremely long and in need to a wash hair behind my ear.

"I wanna give you something," he whispered in my ear; handing me a box, I smiled at him and watched him walk to his car. I climbed into Tyler's Car and he gave me a hug. I have to admit it must be hard for him to carry on seeing as we were meant to be married. It was strange though, I felt myself falling in love with him anyway.

I opened this box that Reid gave me, inside held a necklace that I recognised. I picked it up careful not to break it. It was a locket. The most beautiful locket I had ever seen. I looked in the lid and there was a note.

_Legs. _

_I am really hoping that this works, I read up on amnesia the night I found out that you had it. I heard that pictures and objects can help jog the memory, this is the best thing I can find, I remember the night I got this back, and maybe that's not a good thing. But I want you to open this and look at the pictures, try to remember the people and smile for once god dammit! :-) We will find you son we will find Lyds. Just trust us okay?_

_I also want you to look at the back, it's engraved. I still mean those words, though I am married and in love with Cynthia, I love you and I care so please remember, I need my Legs back. _

_This time I don't need the necklace back, you keep it, I insist. ;-) _

_Blondie, xxx_

I folded up the note and placed it back in the box, I obviously meant something more to this guy than I thought. I proceeded to pick up the locket and inspect it. Tyler turned to me and smiled.

"Reid give you that?"

"Yeah, I recognise it," I said smiling

"Well be careful opening it, its precious."

I opened it and it revealed a picture of the covenant. We were only about 13. Then on the opposite side was a picture of me and my parents.

"Look it's the covenant on the 13th birthday," I laughed "Look at Reid with those stupid fingerless gloves he demanded I buy him for his birthday 2 months earlier, I don't think he ever separated from those, oh and man I'm wearing that dress my mum made me wear, it was horrible, I look like a mushroom,"

Tyler pulled over and stopped the car. "You just remembered all of that!" he said hugging me. I was shocked. My memory is coming back. No way. I kissed the locket and I really felt like hugging that blonde dork right now.

Tyler looked at me beaming. I knew what he wanted me to say. I was trying so hard to remember it.

_We ran to the nearest reception area, it was a cheap wedding with two random witnesses, I didn't even have a dress. I felt like Romeo and Juliet in this rush to get married, there was only one thing on my mind; I was now married to Tyler Simms._

I smiled at him and told him my story. He grabbed me and kissed me. Now this was a kiss I remember.

* * *

Sorry for the lack of update, I was a bit lost and ideas just kept flooding for my other story, I'll try to stop being a bad writer don't hate me ;( I love you guys, update tomoorow coz its late.

Check the other stories and the new one I have in mind ;) xxx


End file.
